


Garrett's Fifth Child

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: A chance encounter in the supermarket leads Garrett to the fifth person he needs to turn.





	Garrett's Fifth Child

“Garrett! Garrett Hawke!”

He turned to the source of the sound and found a familiar man hurrying down the aisle. His expression was a mix of concern and relief. Garrett grinned and met him in the middle of the cereal section of the grocery store. Their arms wrapped around the other, two hard slaps on the back and they pulled apart. Garrett had to resist kissing him hard on the lips.

Like Neria and Isabela, Anders had known this man and introduced them. Also like Neria and Isabela, Anders had had sex with this man before he’d met Garrett. He’d been invited to their bed several times since they’d gotten together and accepted the offer more often than not. Anders considered him a dear friend and he had a strong sense of justice. Garrett was positive he’d agree to become an incubus to save Anders and the others.

“Nathaniel Howe!” he exclaimed. “I thought you were still in Kirkwall.”

“I finished the courses early,” Nathaniel replied. “I’m also worried. Anders hasn’t contacted me in ages and I can’t get a hold of him either. His number is not in service. His email account is gone. You’re not easy to find either. I had to call your mother.”

“It’s complicated,” Garrett said with a wince. “I’ll tell you everything but not here. Can we go to your place after I drop this stuff off?”

It would be the easiest thing to nudge him a little to accept this delay. Garrett stepped closer to him and let some of his grief and anger out instead. Nate coming to the decision entirely on his own was too important.

“He’s been kidnapped along with my brother and sister and Neria Surana. There’s a more to it though and I really need to tell to you in private.”

“All right,” he said after a moment.

Small talk was a little awkward as Garrett completed the shopping list his mother had given him. The chores he’d been doing for her were not much different than what he’d always done for her. The entire basement level of the estate house, and no questions asked, was well worth the inconvenience. Leandra had been horrified to discover her oldest was now living with four women and the man he’d been living with still nowhere to be found.

When he dropped off the groceries Garrett was careful to avoid the basement however. Celeste was going to have kittens either way but he wanted the deed done before she found out. He told his mother to let his ladies know that he’d be gone a while. On the drive to Nate’s apartment small talk was still awkward.

Nate’s apartment was small and spare. It had a neglected air as well because its occupant had spent most of a year in Kirkwall. He dropped his car keys on the table as he walked to the refrigerator. Garrett followed him to the kitchen and leaned on the counter. He watched as Nate drank from a bottle of water and made sure Nate had a clear path to the door, away from him if he reacted badly.

“See me,” Garrett said evenly when Nate had set the water on the counter.

His eyes went wide and Nate pushed off of the counter. “Garrett what…” he whispered as he shuffled closer.

“I’m an incubus. It all started when Neria disappeared. My sister disappeared shortly after then Anders and finally Carver, my brother. The man who took them turned them to incubi and succubi against their will. Now he’s taken them to Orlais and controls everything they do.”

“What about you? How did you… end up like this?”

“Carver turned me. They had a plan but it has obviously gone sideways and I’m the only one who can free them from his torment. I don’t want to imagine the things he’s doing to them. I have to help them.”

“How are you going to free them and how do I fit in?”

“Power. The more people I turn the more powerful I am. I don’t understand it at all but it’s the truth.”

“You realize how far-fetched this is?” Nate asked as he folded his arm across his chest.

“Go ahead and touch them,” Garrett replied. He stepped forward and gestured to his head. “I’ll even let you touch my tail even though I find it very uncomfortable.”

Nate ran his fingers along the smooth surface of one horn and said distractedly, “Uncomfortable?”

“It’s like… me holding onto your tongue. It’s hard to explain. None of my ladies like having their tails touched either.”

“Your ladies?” Nate said frowning.

“The four women I’ve turned into succubi. All of them with the exception of Celeste were told beforehand what I am and what they would become. Celeste was an accident but she did willingly have sex with me.”

“Is that why you aren’t wearing anything? Sex?”

“Yes. You really have no idea how much I want your cock right now. It’s been so long and I’m dying for fun anal not feeding anal.”

“Feeding… you mean you eat sex?”

Garrett snorted and shook his head. “We feed by fucking but we don’t actually eat sex. I go find some random person and use our compulsion to get them in bed. Our tail drains them of their vitality and that’s what we feed on. We’re wired to crave sex though and we do a lot of fucking just for the heck of it.”

“This… is a lot to take in,” Nate said scrubbing his face.

“I know,” Garrett said. “Before Carver turned me I was visited by Anders and both of my siblings. It was… heartbreaking. I didn’t know the whole story until after I was turned. Maker’s Breath I still don’t understand. I just know I have to save them and if I turn one more person I can. Please Nate.”

“What do you plan on doing to the man who took them?”

“End him. No one else will suffer through this.”

“How is this going to work?”

“You’ll do it?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you Nate!” Garrett exclaimed.

He pulled Nate into a hug and gave him that hard kiss he’d wanted to earlier. Garrett thrust his tongue through his lips and grabbed a handful of each ass cheek. Nate made a surprised grunt but quickly took over the kiss. A handful of his hair was grabbed and Nate pulled back his head slowly, kissing the corner of his mouth down to his neck. Garrett clung to him, his tail lashing back and forth in excitement.

“Andraste’s ass fuck me please,” Garrett whispered. “Don’t make me come but please, please fuck me.”

“All right,” Nate said against his neck. “Can I come?”

“Yes. I promise I’ll explain when I can think of something besides your dick in my ass.”

Nate chuckled and moved back up to his lips. For several minutes Garrett lost himself in the familiarity of his current partner. It was one thing to get buggered but the men he fed off of but another entirely when the person knew what he liked. The grip in his hair never slackened while the other wrapped around his waist. Garrett tugged at his jeans in frustration because he couldn’t get them off. He felt Nate’s grin against his neck.

His head was yanked away suddenly and Garrett winced at the pull on his scalp even as he smiled. Nate directed him down and Garrett sunk to his knees. Before he was told to Garrett yanked the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He pulled down Nate’s pants and his boxers and waited eagerly to be fed his cock. The wait wasn’t long. Garrett sucked and licked until his half hard member was completely erect. The grip in his hair disappeared and Nate grabbed his horns instead.

“Handy,” Nate said with a smirk.

Garrett pulled a little on his hips to encourage him. That was all the encouragement he needed. He held on, kept his mouth wide open and relished Nate’s cock abusing his throat. Nate was quiet as his hips moved but that was normal. Garrett moaned enough for the both of them. It was also thrilling to have someone actually holding his horns that knew they were there.

“Maker,” Nate muttered as he pulled Garrett off. “It’s been a while but… have you gotten better at that?”

“Lots of practice,” Garrett said smirking. “You want me against the counter or on the bed?”

“The counter,” said Nate after a moment of thought. “I’m not sure I have…”

“That,” Garrett interrupted as he stood. “Is not a problem.” He turned and braced his arms against the kitchen counter and spread his legs. “You don’t need a condom because even if you had something you won’t give it to me and I can lube up myself. Just shove it up there and get to it.”

It took a minute or so but Garrett sighed in contentment when he felt the head of Nate’s dick pushing against his hole. Normally he would have pushed in to the root in one swift thrust but Garrett knew he was testing the slick. His cock slid in smoothly and Garrett grinned over his shoulder at his soon to be incubus son. Nate smiled and shook his head.

For several minutes Nate teased him as he looked for the angle and pace he wanted. Tension wound steadily inside of Garrett but he paid close attention to it. The last thing he wanted was to blow his load on the cupboard doors. It was still a little difficult when Nate finally stopped dawdling and started ramming his ass. He felt hands at his hips and heard heavy breathing between the slapping of flesh and his own moans. Nate wrapped his arms around Garrett when he finished, still buried balls deep.

He took a shuddering breath and shut his eyes as the tension slowly dissipated. Garrett relished the contact, the firmness of a male body against his in no hurry to be elsewhere. A surge of longing raced through him and Garrett carefully leaned forward enough to scrub his face. Nate pulled away slowly and leaned his rear on the counter next to him.

“All right?” Nate said softly.

“Yeah,” Garrett said straightening. “I just really miss him.”

“So how do we get him back?”

“The first step is going to the bedroom. You’re going to need to be on the bed when we do this. The process takes hours to actually change you.”

“Is it painful?”

“I have no idea. You’ll be asleep so you won’t feel anything anyway. Now. First thing you need to be aware of is the knot.” Garrett stood in front of him as he sat on the edge of his bed. He held his stiff cock near the base. “It swells right about here. When it’s up your ass it feels like someone shoved an orange up there with no preparation. It hurts.”

“So you need to… fuck me?” Nate said sounding a touch nervous. “That swelling… does it do that all the time?”

“Yes and no,” Garrett said gently. “I know you prefer it the other way around and after this, you can torture me all you want with your dick. You decide when it’s stiff and when it’s not. If you like being on the receiving end the knot feels great. You’ll learn how to hold that off when you’re one of us. It’s important you learn on us because the knot is how we reproduce.”

“How are you going to prepare me?”

Nate scooted back to the center of the bed and leaned back on his elbows. Garrett followed and unbuttoned his shirt as he settled on his knees between Nate’s legs. When his shirt was on the floor Garrett leaned over him and stopped just short of kissing. His body was a coiled spring and Garrett knew that was the wrong sort of tension for this situation.

“Let me relax you,” Garrett murmured. “If you’re this tense my cock is going to hurt you never mind the knot.”

“What do you mean?” Nate asked.

“Compulsion.” Garrett felt around the edges of his consciousness and pulled back when Nate’s eyes glazed a bit. “I can literally make you do anything I want. We use it to feed. Make our victims forget us. But it can be used for all sorts of evil things as well.”

“Andraste’s tits,” Nate breathed. “Please don’t do that again. It felt… bad.”

“I won’t.” Garrett shifted his weight to one hand and brushed a lock of black hair behind his ear. “We’ll do it the old fashioned way. Close your eyes and just feel.”

Nate’s eyes slowly shut and Garrett kissed him. Rather than the hurried pace he’d insisted on in the kitchen Garrett took his time. He kissed down Nate’s neck to his chest, skated his fingers across a nipple before taking it into his mouth. Garrett sucked, ran his tongue over it and switched sides. For several minutes he used his knowledge of Nate’s body to relax and arouse him. When he was breathing heavily and clutching at his hips, Garrett pulled away slightly to resettle between his legs.

Garrett concentrated for a moment and coated his cock in slick. He scraped it off and lifted one of Nate’s legs with his other hand. Nate shifted a little and rested his feet on Garrett’s thighs. His knees fell outward and Garrett rubbed the slick against his entrance. He pushed gently with one finger and started stroking Nate’s semi-erect cock with the other. This process was repeated until Garrett had two fingers thrusting inside him.

“Ready for my dick?” Garrett asked quietly.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Nate said evenly.

“I just want to get you used to it. And stretch you out a little more.”

“What are you planning?”

“For my knot? I’m going to patiently work my fist into you. Really stretch you out.”

“I don’t suppose you could just get it over with?” Nate said with a sigh.

“Not recommended.” Garrett paused to seat himself and blew out a breath. “I told Carver to do that and he did. You know how much cock I can take. It… was not pleasant.”

“Maker you feel huge.” Nate hooked his legs around his hips and reached up to grab ahold of the pillow. “I think your way might be better.”

“I’m pretty average,” Garrett said with a smirk. “We’ll go slowly.”

Nate nodded and Garrett rolled his hips. He leaned down and captured Nate’s lips. They kissed and Garrett slid slowly in and out of his hole. Every pass he slicked Nate up a little more. When Nate used his legs to seat him a little faster Garrett switched back to his fingers. Three slipped easily inside and he added his little finger. Garrett gently pushed against that tight ring of muscles, rubbing his thighs or stroking his cock as he did. Gradually he got his last row of knuckles inside Nate’s body and he paused.

His cock was twitching against his stomach and Nate was breathing heavily. He was flushed and sweating, his balls starting to crawl up into his body. Garrett gently pulled on them and Nate whimpered. As much as he would have liked to let Nate climax again Garrett didn’t want it to happen until he’d gotten his whole fist inside. His desire would drop dramatically and Garrett didn’t want to start over.

“Soon,” Garrett said soothingly. “Just a little more Nate.”

He nodded and took a deep breath. Garrett pulled his hand out a little and tucked his thumb in. This time he didn’t let up but kept the gentle pressure constant. Nate took a noisy breath and groaned it back out. His arms and legs shook and he cried out as Garrett’s hand finally pushed into his body. That hand he kept still but with the other he quickly stroked Nate’s cock. His whole body tensed and semen jetted out onto his stomach.

When Nate went completely limp Garrett carefully but quickly removed his hand. He rolled Nate onto his stomach and straddled him, pushing his cock into Nate’s loose hole. It didn’t take Garrett long to finish. Watching Nate slowly come undone from being fisted had aroused him more than anything else had in a long time. His knot swelled and Nate groaned but didn’t move.

“Thank you,” Garrett whispered as he leaned down to rest his head on the pillow next to Nate’s.

There was no response. Garrett carefully rolled them to their sides and discovered Nate was already asleep. He smiled and settled in to sleep as well after making sure Nate would stay asleep until the change was finished.


End file.
